The Jahannam Hotel
' The Jahannam Hotel' is a destroyed building in Downtown in the ruins of Newark, NJ. The only way to enter is to fall through a hole. Background There are absolutely no records of the Jahannam Hotel from before the war. When people are asked about it, they have no information, but are instinctively afraid of the building. Even the raiders avoid it like a bad omen. Inside The Hotel is abandoned, as most buildings are. However, in this hotel all the rooms are filled; with fear. As you first make it in, there is a small group of people who have been trapped. Upon realizing they've been trapped, you realize you've also been trapped in the hotel. You eventually learn that you are not the first group of people to have been trapped inside. ' Many of the hotel rooms are open, however they are inhabited by fears. As you explore the hotel, the group of people dwindles down as they seem to go missing. Interacting with the victims reveals that there is a demon of sorts controlling the hotel, and that they are all marked for death. The general consensus is that the demon feeds on fear. They have come to this conclusion by the contents of the rooms, and the fact that once a person finds a room that is seemingly their own fear, they are the next to die. However, the victim has time before they die. They become delusional, and welcome death. It almost seems as if they worship the demon. As time goes on, you finally realize it is not fear, but faith, that the demon is feasting on. Once the demon can break your faith in something, he can attack and kill you. It is also revealed that your faith in yourself is the only thing he couldn't break. After realizing this, you interact with one of the last remaining victims. Her faith is drawing the Demon near, and the only way to save her is to break her faith first. Upon doing so, the Demon is dealt a fatal blow. The Demon starves in front of you, and you hear his story. The 'demon' was truly a child from before the Great War. He was the child of abusive parents, and he was taken to a Child Advocacy Center. Confused, the caretaker told him it was "like a hotel", and he had overheard another adult call the place "Jahannam". Not knowing the word meant "Hell", he created his own little world, where he truly was at a hotel. After the bombs dropped, he mutated along with many of the other citizens. However, his strong mental state was amplified, and he developed amazing powers of telepathy, psytokenesis, and more. Without realizing it, the scared little boy created a hotel to protect him. However, the powers came at a price. He needed a source, but didn't even understand what was going on. Slowly, people were drawn to the tall building. Instinctively, he broke their spirits, just as his was once broken as a child. As soon as this was done, he drained them of their life forces. He never knew what was truly happening, and after hundreds of years, his mind had gone. Now, aware of his history and his present, he dies in the hallway, at which point the door to the street opens. ''''' Background Jahannam comes from the Hebrew Gehenna, originally the name of a valley outside Jerusalem. and is the Islamic equivalent to Hell. This location, as well as the name, is a reference to the Dr. Who episode "The God Complex ". The Building's Location in Real-World Newark would be where the Wynona's House Child Advocacy Center and parking lot is. [link]